


over all, strong love.

by JIHOEPUTA



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIHOEPUTA/pseuds/JIHOEPUTA
Summary: woosanhwa cuddles in bed.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	over all, strong love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so... yes, this is very short. I might do a proper one-shot some time because these three deserve more content!!  
> I just really liked their chemistry after watching that one Woosan Hwachae live, I wish there were more fanfics 😔
> 
> Byyy the waayyy... This is my first time ever posting on AO3, and it's also my first time writing??/posting?? fanfiction in english (I have almost only written in spanish). If you have any constructive criticism PLEASE feel free to share I would love to improve.
> 
> You can comment your thoughts here or talk to me via twitter @80zsan or Wattpad @jihoeputa
> 
> Hope you enjoy this selfindulgent nonsense! ♡

“Hyung, you're so pretty”

The three men lied in the same bed. The eldest and largest in the middle hugging Choi San. 

Wooyoung lied on his side, only seeing his boyfriend's back and hair, and San's hand stroking him.  
San laid a kiss on the tall guy, and Wooyoung pushed them softly.

“Hyung, I want a kiss, too" he bickered.

Seonghwa, the eldest, turned around, disarraying the bedcloth beneath them. He faced Wooyoung and blushed a little the seconds he stared. Wooyound then leaned in to kiss him softly, left hand on his waist. The instant they paused the kiss, San snuggled onto Seonghwa's back, hid his head, and exhaled with a little smile the boys couldn't see.

“I love you both so much, you know?” he spoke.

“Ew, why are you always so corny?” Wooyoung teased, and Seonghwa turned around to look at him.

“Yeah, why, Choi San-ssi?”

San pouted, annoyed.

Wooyoung got up to sit on the mattress, so he could look better at him.

“What would we do without you, baby?” 

San felt warmth cross his body in response to the nickname. He smiled.

“Yeah, what would you do without me?”

“Print out a cardboard figure with your face.” Seonghwa replied, childishly.

San liked that answer.

“Yeah, or a body pillow which is easier to jack off to.” Wooyoung added.

Both looked at him disgusted, Wooyoung could only giggle.

“You're a weirdo” judged Seonghwa.

“Nooo, hyung!” Wooyoung cried. “At least I'm cute!”  
He hugged him as if he were seeking acceptance.

“At least you're cute” San repeated an leaned in to pet his head with more ease.

Seonghwa blushed at the sight of his two boyfriends pampering each other right on his torso. He felt it. He felt that they were his. He felt the warmth. Satisfaction. Over all, strong love.

How were they so perfect for each other?

**Author's Note:**

> Just reminding you that if you think I could improve on anything, please tell me so! I'd love to hear your thoughts


End file.
